My mother is Kyuubi
by beast man1500
Summary: The night after the battle on the bridge Naruto we thought naruto accessed kyuubi's. What if it wasn't kyuubi's. What if it was his. What if the kyuubi was Kushina Uzumaki. Not incest naruxfemsasu sine it's rare. slight crossover with Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

The bijuu beings said to be made of the chakra of the juubi . that is only half true. When the juubi lived it destroyed so much that it was sealed in the sage of six paths. When he died he sealed the juubi into the moon. The chakra of the juubi's scattered across the land. Searching for a new master, it couldn't think on its own, the chakra went to the closest creatures . Some went to a tanuki who gained intelligence but went mad with power. As the power traveled it granted intelligence to the animals. That had the power. The shukaku gained the power to control the desert to his beck and call, but was droven insane of the power that was granted to him. Unfortunately he was also arrogant and a coward. Basically a bully who commanded the deserts. Of sunagakure

More power was granted to a cat that was granted the title of niibi, who with her power over life and death. The death god was intrigued over the power so much that he adopted her as a pet. The niibi was known as being lazy so she had no complaints.

The power was transferred into a shark. That became a vicious savage until the kyuubi killed him and transferred the power into the body of a turtle, which he stored his power into his shell and sprouted two more tails creating the sanbi no genbu the three tailed turtle. Who's host became the fourth mizukake

The power transferred into a monkey who became the shibi no saru the tour tails. He possessed control of the jungles leading to iwa.

The power of the juubi transferred into the bodies of a horse who became the gobi the four tailed horse who possessed speed of the wind. He could cause massive earthquakes.

The power stopped and transferred the power into a slug. Who unlike the rest became a healer and opened a contract to get summoned along with his daughter katsuya

Some power went into a horned beetle who became massive beyond all measure he became the third strongest of the bijuu

The power of the eight tails became a snake whos power became nacious he created the sword kusanagi out of a forging one of his fangs and rare metals and then covered it in a poison that was hard to cure. He became so arrogant that he challenged the kyuubi in a battle to the death and lost his pover found its way to a ox that was walking over a dead octopus merging the two together he became the hachibi the eight tailed octopus ox.

The rest of the power went into a small fox kit that grew up, ostracized by her family who was able to sense her power. The power never corrupted her and like all others found that she could turn human. She by far was the strongest of them all most of the power went to her making her the queen of the bijuu. She was a trickster and often pulled pranks on her brothers and sisters (by the way I'm talking about the other bijuu she was kicked out of her den), but she loved them all and protected them when they were in trouble. She cried when she had to kill Orochi.

She eventually traveled to the country of whirlpool and fell in love with a human.

1000 years later

Kushina Uzumaki normally was a cheerful woman who loved pulling pranks on everyone. She was a tomboy at heart and loved her husband with everything her heart could hold. So people were surprised when she got angry today.

"**MINATO NAMIKAZE I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT FOR DOING THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** She screamed as she was crushing Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage's hand.

Minato winced in pain wondering where the hell his wife learned Tsunade's super strength jutsu from. "You're doing great hone-eeeey!" Minato was relieved when his wife let go of his hand. He was about to let out a sigh of relief until she grabbed his balls. "YEEEEEOOOOOOW!" He screamed as she clutched onto his balls with a vice like grip.

"**SHUT UP YOU SACK OF SHIT! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN THIS MESS! YOU COULDN'T JUST USE A CONDOM COULD YOU!"** Kushina screamed clutching onto his package harder.

'Isn't she the one who wanted a baby in the first place??!!' Minato thought praying to Kami it would be over soon.

With one final scream it was over. The baby had been born. "Sir it's a boy." The doctor said handing the baby to the awaiting parents. ( well kushina's awaiting. Minato's on the floor clutching his balls.)Not noticing the tiny fox ears sprouting on his head concealed by his hair.

Kushina took baby Naruto from the doctor already feeling slightly better. By this time Minato was off the floor at her side "He's beautiful Kushina."Minato then looked at his ears not at all surprised. "How are we gonna hide them."

Minato stared at her blankly then applied a seal grumbling about smartass vixens being too sexy for their own good. Kushina had to laugh at that

Two hours later

A pale man could be seen walking into kushina's room holding something. "My, my, what do we have here. If it isn't Kushina chan. Tell me how long has it been." Orochimaru asked startling kushina awake.

Kushina woke up to find cold yellow slitted eyes staring back at her. She jumped out of bed and got into a fighting stance still in her hospital gown. "What do you want snake?" Orochimaru gave a mirthless chuckle then held out a pendant and channeled chakra into it. She felt like her insides were on fire. She found it hard to breathe. Her blood felt like it was on fire. She managed to ask what he was doing to her.

" Why kushina-chan surely you notice your pendant after all its what seals your soul to the mortal plane. After all this pendant makes you my slave for one task then I have to give it back or my soul goes to the shinigami right. After all It's impossible for a mortal and a demon to break demon law isn't it after all you lose your soul right? Not to mention your most precious person

"What do you want snake?" she managed to say between pants.

"What I want is for you to attack Konoha in three hours time. If you don't little Naruto-chan here will suffer in the shinigami's stomach for all eternity." Kishina couldn't help but wonder how He learned demon law.

"How do you know this and how do you know I'm the kyuubi you damn snake?" Instead of answering a snake came out of his mouth which coughed up a sword.

Kushinas eyes widened at what he was holding. It was the legendary demon fang Kusanagi. "Where the hell did you get that?!"

"Let's just say the snake contract comes with benefits. It talks to me. The snakes may not have bred from yamata no orochi but that doesn't mean that they weren't his minions. When I mentioned a woman with red hair and gray eyes they were all for causing you the most pain. Did you that there is a snake that can see the future? They saw your son suffering unimaginable pain. Physical and emotional pain. They see you being sealed in him. Enjoy the time you have now. Konoha will fall and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I'll be immortal in twelve years thanks to this boy. He'll grow up hating konoha and it'll be all your fault." Orochimaru let out an insane laugh.

Kushina's eyes hardened. She couldn't let all that happen. She smirked inside her mind that kitsune's even hanyous were unpredictable naturally. Naruto would live. If he didn't want something to happen then it wouldn't. "fine you win you damn snake' but you're wrong about one thing even if he grows up hating you you won't get your body."

"We'll see kushina we'll see. Now you got 2hrs and 35mins until you attack farewell." Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving the pendant

"stupid Hebi-teme(Ladies and gentlemen now we know where Naruto got his insults from) I see the future far better than them and his kitsune pride won't let him be controlled. If he doesn't want to be controlled then he won't."Bye Naruto-chan I'll see you again soon I promise."

A couple hours later hokage's office

Minato was currently doing his best to finish his worst enemy. The enemy of all kages that he secretly learned to defeat… paperwork. Minato heard someone coming down to the hall and quickly dismissed his clones to hide his secret. The door opened to reveal the sandaime with a horde of anbu. Hokage-sama the kyuubi is at our gates we have to stop it."

Minato bolted out of his chair his relaxed persona gone. "What do you mean it's attacking?" 'What's going on Kushina why are you betraying me like this'(AN He thinks she betrayed him because she forgot to tell him what's going on, and Minato's the only one who knows her secret).

On the battle field 10 minutes later.

The yondaime was riding on a giant toad in a battle kimono smoking a pipe into the battle field.**"Minato are you sure about this. I don't think he's gonna make it through the sealing. No jinchuuriki has ever made it when it concerns the kyuubi."**

"He'll make it Bunta. Just trust me. He will live. Just get me close enough. It will work just get me close enough to do it damnit!"

Gamabunta the chief toad took a long drag from his pipe to settle his nerves. **"Alright gaki it's been nice knowing ya."** Gamabunta smirked as he took out his giant tanto as the yondaime started a series of hand seals. Gamabunta jumped high into the sky and brought down his blade to attack. Kushina caught it in her giant maw. (An kushina is the kyuubi so no complaints.) then followed it up by slashing Gamabunta a deep slash in the eye.

"I'm almost ready boss just hold on a little while longer." Minato yelled finishing the hand seals. **SHIKI FUUJIN!" **Minato yelled finishing the sealing sequence.

Kushina felt a shiver go down his spine. That could only mean one thing. Kushina looked into the cold dead eyes of the shinigami. Kushina couldn't help but let a large tear fall knowing what was about to happen. She felt her heart clench. 'I'm sorry naruto your life is gonna be hell. I'm sorry Minato for not being more responsible and nearly breaking you in half. At least I can make sure naru-chan is safe.'

Those were her thoughts as she felt herself being sealed inside of her son's body.

And cut. How'd you like is it good bad or ok. Please be gentle with me it's my first story. Read and review.


	2. battle at the bridge and meeting mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or anything that I use. Misashi kishimoto does and whoever the hell owns Inuyasha**

12 years later at the battle of the bridge

Naruto was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. His team mate was dead. Why was he dead you may ask? Well it was because they were fighting in a dome of ice against the fastest person he had ever seen. He would have gotten Sasuke out without being detected, but noooo the idiot had to open his big mouth. In all honesty he couldn't blame Sasuke though. After all it wasn't his fault he was dead last.

For that matter why was he dead last. He knew that he was smart as if not smarter than Sasuke. Oh yeah because nobody wanted the "demon" to be a fucking ninja, so they messed up his education. Naruto was in actuality smarter than Shikamaru. He knew for a fact, that Sasuke was a girl but hid it. He also knew that she hid it because she was the last Uchiha but didn't want to be raped. How did he know this? He knew it because every single time a girl went into heat he had to force himself not to pounce on her and jump her bones.

One of the benefits to being the host of the most powerful of the bijuu is Enhanced senses. He didn't know why the kyuubi enhanced his senses but he wasn't complaining. They saved his life more times then he could count. He also knew Haku was the Oinin (hunter nin). He was mad at Haku because she (yes Haku's a girl too. I refuse to believe she's a guy. Then again Haku could be a cross dressing bishonin). He then heard the disguised hunternin speak.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die?" She asked readying another handful of senbon. Haku didn't want to act cold towards him but she had no choice. She wanted him to live. She could tell he was like her just by looking into his eyes. She didn't believe for a second that he was that loud kid that she met in the forest. She didn't believe he believed her when she told him she was a boy.

"Shut up." He grunted between pants. He could feel his wounds closing up. His eyes changed to red with slit pupils. He could feel his nails lengthen into claws as his wounds healed not leaving a trace. He felt his canines lengthen tearing through his gums. He felt his bones snap under the pressure and heal up immediately. He saw red.

Before the oinin could react he dashed at the mirror and rammed a fist towards her crushing her mirror in the process. She quickly leapt into another mirror hurling senbon at her opponent. Naruto swatted them away and charged her again. She leapt to another mirror but before she could enter he grabbed her by the leg and sent a fist at her face cracking her mask in the process. Before he could see her face he flung her to the other side of the bridge. Naruto charged at her as pieces of her mask continued to fall revealing the face of the girl he met in the forest. Naruto stopped within an inch of breaking her nose.

Naruto stared into the sad eyes of the fake hunternin. Silently asking the question "why."

Haku felt a lot of emotions racing through her head. She felt hurt that he pulled his fatal blow. She felt embarrassed that she lost to a genin when she was told by Zabuba-sama the most prideful man she had ever known that she was stronger than him. She felt shame for going easy on them. Sorrow for failing her master , regret at the fact that Naruto the closest thing she had to a friend was her enemy, and finally confusion at the fact that he was able to pull out all that strange chakra and why he refused to land a killing blow.

"Why do you hesitate? Are we not enemies? You said you were going to kill me?" she asked in monotone.

Instead of answering he asked a question of his own. By now there was no red in his eyes, but the pupils were still slitted. "What's the big idea?! Why are you working for that creep?! Huh?" He stared deep into her eyes his stare piercing right through her very soul. She suppressed a shudder as she began to speak.

"He's precious to me." She answered him. At his questioning look she elaborated. "Do you know what it's like to have no purpose? Knowing that you just exist, and nothing else, taking up the space knowing that nobody wants you. Knowing that everyone around want you and those like you to just die for something out of your control. Asking the question that has been haunting your dreams ."

Naruto didn't completely understand her question. Well he did just not how to answer it. He thought back to three people. Teuchi , Ayame, and Iruka, the three people he cared about above all others. (AN: I'll explain why he doesn't care about the Hokage later.) 'Would I have followed someone like Zabuza if he found me?' he asked himself as he gave a look. Looking into her deep black eyes. "I honestly can't answer your question, because I wasn't saved by Zabuza or someone like him. Then again I don't really know him that well, but I can tell we're similar in many ways. Why don't we swap stories so I may be able to understand better?" And so Haku told a sad story about the bloodline purge in kirigakura. She told him about how her father killed her mother and how Zabuza saved her from the hell that was her life.

"That was some story Haku. Mine's similar but more severe. My story of my life began twelve years ago. Tell me have you ever heard of the bijuu?" and so Naruto told Haku his life. How he wasn't allowed into most stores and overcharged in others. He told her how he had to hide on his birthday because people thought he was the kyuubi and drunks would beat him. (AN: I once read a guy about how Naruto wasn't beat, I partially agree, because people do that sort of thing when their drunk sometimes. Think drunks are more fearless. So they wouldn't fear the anbu until they were sulber.) "You happen to be the first person I've told that to. If we would have met on different circumstances we could have been friends." Naruto said brandishing a kunai in his hand and charging at her, intent to kill the one who killed his team mate. He felt like his lungs were on fire, his speed steadily increased as he made his way to his target.

They suddenly heard the chirping of birds and Haku knew something was wrong. Haku quickly summoned an ice mirror. "Sorry Naruto-kun I'm not ready to die just yet."She then dived into the mirror. Naruto not thinking what he was doing grabbed onto her as she entered the mirror, getting dragged into it in the process.

Inside the mirror (by the way time passes slower so its like hyper time like clockstoppers)

Naruto was cold, no freezing as he traveled through the mirror. He couldn't breath as he held onto Haku with all his might, knowing that she was his only lifeline. He knew that if he let go he would be stuck in the frozen tundra that was the demon ice mirrors. 'Man how can Haku stand it. It feels like I can't breathe in here. I hope we get out of here soon.' He thought to himself. Naruto then saw a light appear at the end of the arctic tunnel. "Naruto let out a sigh of relief as they reached their destination. Without thinking Naruto brought Haku to him and she let out an "eep."

'I have _got_ to learn to sense when someone's in here.' She thought as they exited the mirror only for Naruto to take the Raikiri in his shoulder. Kakashi's, Haku's and Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise as his student took the full force of his attack shattering his arm in the process.

Kakashi didn't understand it. One minute he was fighting Zabuza and the next he was ramming a chidori through his student's shoulder, breaking it in the process.

Naruto was breathing hard. "Damn, who knew it would hurt so much ne kakashi-sensei, and Haku I know you didn't kill Sasuke-teme. After that story I see now that you couldn't. Zabuza you are a teme for trying to turn Haku-chan into a weapon you dumb fuck." Naruto then looked to his left (Kakashi's right) and saw a bunch of thugs across the bridge. "Zabuza-teme, these friends of yours." Kakashi who by now kakashi had pulled his hand out of Naruto's shoulder turned to stare at over three-hundred bandits with a little fat man in a business suit and a cane smiling evilly at them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the demon of the mist." (AN: I've decided to use some things like kage titles in Japanese in suffix, but title's in English I hope it's okay.) "More like a baby demon. You couldn't even defeat one man. Pathetic!"

Zabuza glared at him. "What are you doing here Gato?" He growled out with clenched teeth.

Gato cackled like a mad man. "Oh I was just thinking of saving money by killing you cashing in your bounty and selling the girl in one of my brothels after I kill the bridge builder."

The white in Naruto's eyes bled red as he started to channel chakra into his wound sealing it up. He grew claws and as he channeled hot searing chakra into his hand getting ready to pounce.

Inside Naruto's mindscape

Kushina slowly opened her eyes as she felt a powerful youkai that was not her own. 'It seems I may be able to meet Naru-chan soon. Both circumstances have been met and the seal keeping his hanyou status from showing is breaking. It just needs one more push.' Kushina channeled some of her youkai into the seal keeping naruto from entering. "Just you wait Naru-chan I'll make it up to you real soon. Now let's see how your life was." She checked his memories and was shocked. Had her son really had it that bad?

Kushina let a single tear fall just as she had all those years ago. "Oh naru-chan I'm so sorry. I will make this right. You can count on it. That's a promise, and kitsune's never break a promise."

Back on the bridge

Kakashi watched naruto's transformation in morbid fascination as he tried to figure out a way to stop it.

Naruto stepped forward as he bled from his hand. The blood seeped from his claws as he walked towards his pray. He started letting out killing intent which stopped gato's laughter along with the bandits. He channeled youkai through his fingers. He dashed and appeared in front of Gato and ripped his throat out.

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi stood there shocked. Naruto the supposed dead last of the class just RIPPED a man's throat out. Was this because of the kyuubi, or something else? "What the hell is this?! It sure doesn't feel like the kyuubi, but it doesn't feel human either."

Zabuza sent a look at Kakashi. "Just what the hell have you been teaching these kids?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Hell he didn't know how to answer.

Sakura's POV

Sakura watched both fights processing what she was seeing. First she saw Sasuke jump in the way of some senbon aimed at Naruto. Then she saw Naruto fight the oinin one on one. She saw as kakashi-sensei ram a blade of lightning through Naruto's shoulder. Then she saw Naruto just kill a man by literally ripping his head off. "Just what the hell is going on?"

Naruto's POV

Naruto was still mad. He felt unbridled rage towards Gato, Sure he killed him but what it would never undo the damage done. Then he heard one of the mercenaries shout.

"Hey you destroyed our meal ticket. Hey guys how about we ransack the town for all it's worth?! What doya say?" There was a loud cheer as they started for the town. Apparently they forgot about Naruto.

Naruto let out an animalistic roar that got everyone's attention. Naruto charged through the crowd of bandits killing them left and right. He felt spears go through him as he continued his assault. Blood poured from his back and chest. The cuts healed up quickly as a katana entered his shoulder. Naruto dodged a mercenary, barely missing being decapitated. He punched a guy in the knocking his head clean off as he ripped another guy's arm off. As this was going on his team Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna watched in sheer horror at the scene happening in front of them.

Kakashi watched in silent horror holding in a scream. 'What's going on did the kyuubi break free.'

'Who the hell is this kid?' Were the collected thoughts of Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna.

Sakura was shaken at the horror happening before her very eyes. (AN: You should know that the mist cleared when kakashi trapped Zabuza's dog's.) "This can't be Naruto. There's just no way he could be doing this."

5 minutes later

Naruto was out of energy. Something that was relatively new to him. He had never truly felt chakra exhaustion thanks to his massive reserves that could make a kage look like a genin in comparison. (AN: you all know it's true. The shadow clone divides his chakra and he pulls shadow clones out of his ass all the time so no complaints.)

He saw one more bandit trying to crawl away. He quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at his direction, nailing him in the back of the head. Naruto turned and saw a whole crowd of villagers staring open mouthed at him. Inari was at the front with his cross bow pointed down. That was the last thing he saw before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Mindscape

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was what looked to be a cross between a sewer and a dungeon.

"Why the hell am I in a sewer?" He then heard a booming but surprisingly feminine voice shout from in front of him.

"**HEY IT'S YOUR MIND NOT MINE GAKI. NOW FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE ALRIGHT. WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME."**

Not knowing what else to do Naruto followed the voice, having a pretty good idea who it was. He eventually came to a cage and saw giant glowing red eyes looking down at him. He subconsciously took a step back. Unfortunately kushina saw this and felt a pang of regret go through her heart. She spoke in a softer voice than she did earlier.

"**You do not need to fear me Naruto-chan. I can't hurt you even if I wanted to."** She said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

Naruto for his part was confused beyond all reason. Why wouldn't the kyuubi want to hurt him? He voiced his question.

"**That Naruto-Chan is a long story. So Take a seat and don't interrupt. Give me a minute to change to my human form alright?"** At Naruto's nod she proceeded to transform. Fire surrounded her as her form shrunk. Her paws took on a more human appearance. Then she was engulfed by fire. When it died down there stood a woman with long red hair and gray eyes. She had e-cup breasts that were firm to the touch (AN Tsunade size baby! Yes I'm a pervert.) She had toned legs and wide hips. Her stomach was flat. Her face was round like naruto's. Oh yeah she was also completely naked causing Naruto's face to turn ten different shades of red, which she caught.** "What's wrong Naruto-Chan are you sick? You're face is all red." (AN: Now we know where he got his denseness from.) **Naruto rapidly shook his head and pointed at her. Kushina gave him a confused look.** "What is it Naruto-Chan? Is there something on my face?" **Naruto sweat dropped. How could anybody be this dense?( AN Yeah that's funny coming from him.)

"**Naruto-Chan I can't. I have none anymore. I mean you're the god in here. If you want me dressed you need to imagine it, but I warn you now if you imagine anything girly I'll give you a headache you won't soon forget."** Instead of responding he imagined up a shirt and tight fitted pants. Five minutes later she was dressed in tight black shinobi pants and a loose fitted red and orange shirt with blue shinobi sandals. **"You know most men would want to see me like that."**

"I know, but for some reason I don't want to. Don't ask me why I just don't." (Like I said before this isn't incest.) Finally having enough Naruto shouted out. "Put some damn clothes on!" she gave him an odd look.

'**Good at least I don't have to worry about him coming down here when I'm in heat to screw his Kaa-Chan.' "Alright I'll start off with who I am and the reason and why I attacked. Alright this is going to be the hard part but don't interrupt until I'm finished. My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm your mother if you don't believe me ask Kakashi if he knew a woman named Kushina. I don't expect you to believe me without proof and I don't think those ears on top of your head will suffice, because you don't trust me right." **At his nod she continued.** "Now as for the reason I attacked. Orochimaru took my kitsune charm. **At his questioning look she explained. **A kitsune charm stores a kitsunes tie to this world, but if they lose it they have to do the bidding of the person who found it. The snake sannin Orochimaru found where I hid it, which is a surprise since I hid it dangling from Minato-kun's nose on the Hokage monument." **At another questioning look she elaborated.** "The Yondaime Naruto-Chan"** He motioned for her to continue. **"Anyway who ever finds a kitsune charm controls a kitsune for one command. You see a kitsune's soul is bound to it, but not only her soul is bound to it but also the soul of her most precious person. And if the one who stole it doesn't return it then he or she is eaten by the shinigami. I had a choice to make either have the shinigami eat both our souls or kill attack the village."** Naruto was mad she sacrificed all those people for him?!

All those people died because of that attack. "You could have stopped it but you didn't!" by now tears were streaming down his eyes. "Who said you had to? Huh I would have rather gotten eaten."

Kushina stood up and walked up to the bars of her cage and slapped him knocking him over. "**Do you even know what you're saying. You would cease to exist. No heaven No hell, no reincarnation No nothing. At least what I did didn't send them to nothingness."** By now tears were streaming down her face. **"I wouldn't be able to stand that you wouldn't after just coming into existence."**

Naruto by now was also crying, for the loss of the leaf village. For those who lost left to pick up the pieces and for finally meeting his mother. Slowly He walked into the cage sliding through the bars. He wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug. Mother and son fell asleep in each other's arms

**AND CUT! So how'd you like it. Please read and review I hope I don't get flamed for femsasu. I just like the pairing. And I believe it could happen if Sasuke was a girl. Oh yeah I'll only bash in my stories if I find it beneficial to my story, ja ne!**


	3. Meeting in the minds

**Hey I just got back from Thanksgiving vacation. I went to my grandparents for the holiday. I had to spend the weekend with my family and my bratty cousins so yea. Well let's get started.**

Naruto woke up the next day (Still inside his mind) 'Man what a weird dream.' Naruto thought rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 'As if the kyuubi no kitsune is my moth-.' He was interrupted from his thoughts by a soft caring voice.

"**And what is so hard to believe about that naru-Chan." **Kushina asked as she stroked his hair softly.** "I mean you had to come from somewhere. Why not a sexy fox like me?"**

Naruto snapped open his blue eyes and stared into her gray ones. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He then opened his eyes to stare at hers. "Um kaa-chan. Why did the yondaime Hokage seal you in me? And who's my father? And why didn't he take care of me? Did he hate me too?"

Kushina's smile vanished. She stared at him with eyes that looked to have seen countless battles and death. She then spoke in an ageless voice** "Naru-chan if I say these things then you have to swear on your pride as a ninja that you won't say anything until the time is right. There are things about yourself that you are not ready to say that will put you in danger if spoken. Do I have your vow that you will not repeat anything that I will tell you?" **Naruto frowned then nodded.

"**Alright your father is the yondaime hokage."**Naruto's eyes widened when she didn't say anything she continued. **"That was the first reason he chose you. The second reason is because my youkai can destroy a human body no matter if it adapts to the chakra pools. The baby's chakra if only a humans won't be able to keep up with mine. You see your chakra acts like a barrier around mine. If you weren't a hanyou your body would implode and release me." **She paused for him to be able to ask questions.

But kaa-san isn't there any others like me. I mean I heard the hokage talking about a jinchuuriki in Sunagakure. Why isn't he dead?"

"**Naruto-chan I happen to be the strongest bijuu. I have nearly limitless chakra and regeneration abilities that would make tsunade of the sannin have an orgasm. In all honesty I could've destroyed konoha within a few minutes that day. I held back ninety-eight percent of my power. If you ever bothered to read your history books you would know that. You know my legend. I'm able to destroy mountains and cause tsunamis with ONE of my tails. Now imagine all nine." **By the endof her_ speech _Naruto had to pick his jaw up off the floor. He couldn't believe that was two percent. There was just no way.

"Bu-but I thought hebi-teme said to destroy Konoha. I thought you couldn't break your word or we went to the shinigami."

"**Naru-chan, hebi-teme told me to **_**attack**_** konoha. He didn't say to **_**destroy **_**it. If he had I would've destroyed it but made sure no people were in it. So I didn't technically break my vow. He didn't tell me how much power went into the attacks either. Kitsune never break their vows but they will often find loopholes. If he told me to destroy konoha I would have went slow with it. That way the people would have time to escape."**

"That makes sense…" naruto trailed off at the end. "Um kaa-chan how did hebi-teme find out you was a bijuu? Let alone the strongest one.

"**To answer that question I'm going to have to explain what exactly a summon beast is." **She was interrupted from continuing her explanation further by the hyperactive shinobi.

"What do you mean 'what exactly a summon is' I thought they were just big animals that talked. What exactly are the-"He was interrupted by a bop on the head by a fuming kitsune.

"**Don't interrupt kit!"** She waited for naruto to get done rubbing his head then continued. **"Now a summon beast is in essence a** **lower form of demon. Even the smallest tadpole on mount Myoubokuzen, summons are different than other demons in the fact that they don't have a human form. The closest a toad has come to having a human form is the two elder toads. Now occasionally a summon beast makes a deal with a bijuu. The snakes made a deal with Yamata no orochi-chan. When they make a deal they are bound by it. If the beasts are killed before they can complete the deal then they wanted to get revenge on the one who killed their dealer. Since they couldn't complete the deal then they had to take revenge on me."**

"Why did you kill Orochi though?" Naruto asked curiously. "And why did hebi-teme do what they told him to? I thought summons listened to their master."

"**In most cases they do, but the snake contract is much darker than the others. You see the snake contract requires human sacrifices to please the snakes. You see every contract requires a payment of sorts. The toads require sake or candy depending on the toad and the slugs require large amounts of chakra to be fed to them through skin contact, but if Orochimaru bothered to read the fine print on his he would've seen that he's basically their slave now. I didn't know it at the time but they also had that cursed sword kusanagi."**

"What's the big deal about a sword? Sure it's a good weapon right?"

"**The kusanagi is not just a sword Naruto. That is the fowlest sword in existence. It is made from the fang of the yamata no orochi. It is one blade that is able to kill me. That blade gave me this scar right here."** She turned around and lifted up her shirt showing a vertical cut going down the right side of her back to her left hip. "**That sword turned him insane the second he touched it. Now he is trying to become the second orochi." **She let a single tear fall thinking about her brother that she had to kill. Naruto noticed this and wondered why she was crying. Kushina lowered her shirt and turned around to face him.

"**It's because all the tailed beasts are viewed as brothers and sisters by the others. The hachibi no kyogyu wasn't the original hachibi, orochi was and I killed him."** Then the dam broke and she cried for her dysfunctional family. Naruto embraced Kushina in a hug as she cried for her family and her otouto that she had to kill. **"I hate him for betraying us for power but he's still my brother damnit!"**

"Why did he betray you? He was your brother right? How is he your brother? I thought you were all different species." As soon as she calmed down she answered.

"**Naruto chan to answer your question im going to have to explain how we all came to be. So just sit tight."**

**Flash back**

"**Nooooooooo! This ningen is dying on me How is this possible? He is the fuckin rikoudo no sannin. He should be immortal due to my influence and not only does he not let me go free he also decides to seal my body in the fuckin' moon. I refuse to be a memory! Damn you, you useless ningen. I can't become a memory. I refuse to be."** Suddenly a thought came to him stopping his thoughts right in its tracks. A sinister smile formed on his lips. **"That would be perfect."** The juubi commented with a thoughtful look. **"I'll split my chakra apart and it will scatter and find new hosts. My legend will live on." **He suddenly felt a jolt signaling the death of his host approaching.

Outside the seal the rikobu no sannin was taking his last breaths. He was lying in a bed. On each side of his bed were two men who had somber looks on their faces. (You know what happened he chose the younger son to find peace instead of the older oh and if you haven't read the manga I'm sorry for the spoiler) Suddenly chakra exploded out of the old sage. Then split into nine different directions. Suddenly the younger spoke up. "Nii-san what just happened?"

"Otouto I honestly have no clue." The older answered

**Flash back end**

"**The chakra eventually managed to find nine hosts. A tanuki, a cat, a shark that went mad with power so I had to kill him. The chakra then went into a turtle who became the three tails. It also went into a ape. A dolphin, horse. Don't ask because we are still trying to figure that out. Then a slug, a horned beetle, a snake and finally yours truly."** Kushina let naruto absorb that then he had a thought.

"Hey does that mean tou-sans into beastiality?" (couldn't resist) Naruto asked after a minute. Kushina face-palmed. Naruto fell onto his back laughing his ass off

"**He is not!" **she yelled while grabbing him by his shirt collar and started shaking him around. "**I'm not an animal you brat! I'm a thousand year old kitsune demon and don't you forget it."**

"And you're old! So tou-san not only likes beastiality but also old ladies." Naruto stopped laughing when he felt the temperature drop several degrees. He felt a wave of abnormal killing intent coming off of kushina. He subconsciously took a step back, fearing for his life.

"**What was that naru-chan?"** she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. He could feel the killing intent rolling off of her.

"U-um I was just saying how pretty you are!" kushina took a step forward naruto took a step back. " A-and sexy! Yeah sexy, plus you're the hottest mom in the whole wide world!" Naruto then got in the feetle position and started sucking his thumb. Kushina burst out laughing at the scene causing naruto to jump up. "Hey what's so funny I thought I was gonna die!"

Naruto had to wait for kushina to stop laughing for her to respond. **"Y-you " hahaha "should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless." **Naruto scowled and mumbled to himself about mean vixen's.

"How am I this unlucky when it comes to every woman I know?"

"**What do you mean by that Naru-chan?"**

"I have two girls on my team. One of them is a crossdresser who pretends to be a boy. I have the misfortune of finding out the hard way."

"**What do you mean by that Naruto?" **the vixen asked.

"Well it all started when…"

**Flash back (again)**

Eleven year old Naruto was heading on his way to the uchiha compound to pull his latest prank on Sasuke. Why was he pulling a prank on Sasuke you may ask? Well sasuke caused him to be run over by a herd of screaming fan girls. He was going to get a picture of sasuke naked and auction off copies to his fan girls.

Naruto gave a low chuckle that would make Orochimaru run in fear. 'This is gonna be great!' Naruto thought as he carefully sneaked across the compound. He stopped when he heard the shower running. 'Perfect!' he chuckled darkly to himself. He carefully snuck into Sasuke's room through the window. He quickly hid in the closet to wait.

He pointed the camera he was carrying at the door as it opened. Sasuke stepped into the room, but it wasn't the Sasuke he knew. Naruto found himself staring at the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair. She had a soft face and small boobs. Her legs were long and smooth. She was clad in only a towel he noticed with a blush on his face. Naruto couldn't help but wonder who the girl was as he watched her drop the towel. He quickly covered his eyes. He heard the rustling of clothes as she got dressed. He opened his eyes to see her dressed in nothing but a blue t-shirt. She walked over to a desk. She took out a book with the Uchiha fan on it. She opened it up and began to write in the book. After a while she stopped writing then set it down and went to sleep.

Getting curious as to what the book was Naruto quietly approached the book. He opened it to the last page and started to read.

_Dear diary, _

_Today I got chased by fangirls again. How dare those stupid bitches call themselves kunoichi. I mean seriously. Don't they know that that attitude will get them killed? Or worse raped! I hate my stupid fangirls. I have no time for a relationship I got to kill Itachi. I _will _kill itachi. When I do I'll do it slowly first I'll stab his eyes out and then I'll chop off his balls. Then I'll gut him like a fish. And finally I'll burn him alive with a fire jutsu. That'll show him. Oh yeah that stupid blonde got run over my fangirls. Honestly why does he pursue one of them. They're week and useless. I hate them all. I hate him for that. He _could _do better. That stupid excuse for a kunoichi doesn't even deserve the title. I think I'm getting off topic here. Why did itachi have to destroy the _whole_ clan. HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST LEFT KAA-SAN ALIVE. THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SNEAK INTO THE LIBRARY TO FIND OUT WHAT A FUCKING PERIOD IS. DAMNIT! I'm kinda happy he killed 'tou-san' though. Dumb prick making me use that boy genjutsu. I probably made that stupid hate that jackass! He probably made that stupid jerk kill the clan then committed suicide after. Oh who am I kidding? I want my Nii-san back. Then again I want to kill him. I just don't know anymore._

_Love Sayuri Uchiha_

Naruto was in complete shock. Sasuke was a girl, and she wanted to kill her brother. 'Well now I know why she's broody. And what's wrong with me liking sakura-chan! Stupid girl!'

**End flashback.**

Kushina gave him a blank look.** "HAHAHAHAHAHA that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. What is it with Namikaze men?"**

"What are you talking about?!"When she didn't (or couldn't) answer he shot up off the floor and screamed "What is so damn funny?!"

She took a minute to calm herself down then answered him. **"Sorry naru-chan but your father attracted a cross-dressing tomboy and his father before him and now you. I mean what is it?! A Namikaze family tradition!" **she then burst into another fit of laughter.

"What do you mean I attracted a crossdresser to me I mean Sayuri is the only cross-dresser I know and she hates me as much as I hate her."

"**nothing naruto-chan. Now would you like to hear the rest of my story?" **he nodded and she continued where she left off.

**Flash back**

The power flew across great distances to find the hosts for its power it flew into a tanuki a cat a shark a monkey a dolphin who transformed into a dolphin horse, a slug a horned beetle a snake and finally a fox.

**Flash back end**

"**I ended up absorbing the most. My mother abandoned me when she smelled the taint. I was lonely and scared at that time. I wondered if there were others like me who were tainted. I eventually learned that I could take a human form."**

**Flash back.**

Kushina eventually found her way to a small village. She smelled all sorts of humans., from little babies to ones that smelled like they were kinda stale. The ones that smelled stale had wrinkles on their face. She wondered what they were like. Her mama never let her near the funny looking creatures. She was still young and curious. She wondered what it would be like to be one.

Suddenly flames surrounded her. She felt bones snap and regrow and reshape. She took on a small form. She looked like a newborn baby that had a tuft of red hair that matched her fur. Not knowing what to do she let out a loud cry. People looked to the bush she was hiding in.

**Flash back end**

"**I spent the next sixteen years of my life being taken care of by a young couple. They took me in and raised me as if I were their own." ** Kushina took a deep breath then continued. **"They loved me as if I was their own. I took their family name Uzumaki. I literally learned what it was like to be human. That was until I finally gained the courage to tell my secret…"**

**Flash back**

"**Um tou-san, kaa-san I got something to tell you." **She said slowly.

What is it sweetheart?" Her father asked as he entered the kitchen to join his wife.

"**Um well…" **She took a deep breath. **"The thing is…I'm"**

Before she could say any more her father interrupted her "Don't tell me you're pregnant!" her father shouted out. He started hyperventilating.

**! Calm down I'm not pregnant geez!"**

"Then what is it sweety?" her mother asked arching an eyebrow.

"**I-I-I'm a demon." **She said then transformed into her smaller fox form with nine tails.

Her parents looked down at her. She searched their facial features for any sort of reaction. They stared at her for a while then let out an ear shattering scream. Kushina shifted to her human form; her father went into a drawer and pulled out a butcher's knife and attacked her. Her mother came out with a cleaving knife.

"Die demon!" her father shouted trying to cut into her, as her mother made a stabbing motion at her heart. Kushina fell backwards onto her butt as her parents loomed over her.

"**Please don't do this."** She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Why shouldn't we?" asked her mother. Cold blue eyes burned into her gray ones. "You're just a filthy demon. We should do more don't you think Arashi. (Please leave Japanese names in reviews I'm American and I don't want to use western names)

"I think you're right Tsuki. Hey maybe we should sell her at a brothel."

"Sounds like a plan. Be a sex slave to humans. We could even give her a tail and ears." (AN I know that I'm making her weak, but this is before all her powers activated plus she had no shinobi training plus it's two on one.)

Kushina's eyes widened at that. These were the people who raised her. Took care of her… loved her. Her spirit broke right then and there. She didn't feel Tsuki and Arashi tie her up. She didn't feel them drag her across town. She didn't feel the stares on her back as her father strip and rearrange her and tied her to a bed and stuck fox ears on her head and shoved a vibrator up her ass. She didn't hear her father negotiate with a short man in a black kimono. She did hear something about '50-50.'

**20 years later**

Kushina hadn't aged a day since that time. She didn't eat. Her nutrition was inserted through needle point. Every time she got pregnant she would be allowed to have it only for it to die from decapitation mere minutes after birth in order to make her suffer more.

She was currently sucking off one of the businessmen that came through while she had another dick in each hand and another in her ass. "That's it you fox bitch keep sucking. Harder, harder, I'm almost there you bitch." He then came hard. "Swallow it bitch!" she did as ordered. She then felt the others cum. Tears streaked down her face as they repositioned themselves.

Kushina had given up on living. She wanted nothing more than to die. She despised herself she was ready to die. So why weren't they letting her take her own life. She had no right? What had she done to deserve this? It was nothing short of just existing. She suddenly felt unbridled rage well up within her. She felt a power surge throughout her body that she didn't fell before as a man with black hair with green eyes positioned his dick close to her mouth. Kushina looked at the four men as the held their dicks out to her. She felt boiling rage and power.

"Hey fox bitch! Aren't you going to suck me off? Or do you need a little help to get motivated?" he reached to grab her breasts as the other men watched to get hard.

Before any of them knew it they were blown off the bed and through a doorway. A red chakra seeped out of her body taking the shape of a fox. The curtains used for privacy were blown off scaring the other people who showed up. Kushina looked around searching for her prey. She spotted the four.

She stared down at the four with murderous intent as she walked out the door to the brothel. She wanted them to die for the pain the humans put her through. She looked around. Her gray eyes turned cold and hard. A little boy asked "Mama who's that?"

"Honestly I don't know sweery." Kushina turned on them. The boy had black hair tied into a ponytail. He was about five years old. He was short with gray pants and a green shirt wearing geta (jiraiya's shoes (spelling please)) on.

**End flash back**

"**That was the first time I met Orochi." **A tremor suddenly coursed through her body. **"Looks like its time."**

"Time for what?"

"**Time to wake up of course." **By the time she finished he was already gone

"**Now time to repair some damages."**

She walked around her cell. She felt her clothes disintegrate.

She smiled evilly at that. **"Well Naruto's going to get a big surprise when he comes to visit again."**

**And cut! I wanted to explain a few things. First of all I need a beta. Second of all I'm gonna start my other stories soon so just a heads up. **


	4. Filler

**Hey my loyal readers however few that I may have. Here is the next installment of My Mother is Kyuubi. Oh yeah I am in need of a beta for both my stories if anybody's interested. Those of you who are wondering if Naruto gets a harem, sorry but I'm not skilled enough to write one YET, maybe after I ease into writing maybe in a different story, but not this one. Oh yeah who should I pare Haku and Sakura up with. There is NO bashing in this story. Well not much.**

Sayuri woke up in the room she was sharing with Naruto. It had been three days since the battle on the bridge and she was still recovering. She had refused to receive medical treatment from anybody even at the threat of being tied up with chakra restraints. There was no way she was going to reveal her secret to ANY of them.

Getting up and walking to Naruto's side she checked him over for the thirtieth time in three days. She noticed that Naruto was much more toned with his baggy track suit on. She supposed he was sort of cute when he wasn't shouting at the top of his lungs, especially after he sprouted those adorable fox ears on top of his head.

Looking at them she reached a tentative hand out to feel them. They twitched at her touch; she was so focused on playing with his ears that she didn't notice the blonde hanyou start to stir or that during the petting that she started to straddle his waist

Naruto woke up to a very pleasant feeling coming from the top of his head. He still had his eyes closed as the pleasure increased. He then felt his pants grow a little too tight for comfort. He slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

S/he didn't notice that he was awake yet as s/he continued his/her ministrations. (Naruto doesn't know how to see Sayuri yet. He hasn't actually met her in her true form.) Sayuri stopped her ministrations on his ears a brief second and looked down his body. He felt really uncomfortable as his/her eyes rested on the bulge in his pants. His/her eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Hey teme what the hell are you doing?" Naruto screamed. He jerked his body in a sitting position. Unfortunately Sayuri was still straddling his waist and she had her mouth open from shock. Naruto was still talking coming up so shocked in fact that she didn't hear Naruto wake up or his Shrieking and they wound up in a compromising position with their lips locked and Sayuri straddling him. During the lip lock her chakra fluctuated undoing her henge showing her true form. (Jutsu require focus, and kissing is enough for twelve year olds to lose focus)

Both their eyes bulged out of their head when they realized what they were doing. They scrambled away from each other. Sayuri still hadn't put her henge back up showing her face to Naruto who started hearing a rapid heartbeat as a sweet scent entered through his nose.

Naruto got up and started to walk over to the still shocked Sayuri. Her jutsu was still dispelled. She looked up at Naruto His hair overshadowed his eyes as he slowly made his way over to her.

**(Inside the seal)**

Kushina felt her son's chakra fluctuate from inside the seal. **'What's going on this isn't normal. The seal keeping in his hanyou powers isn't supposed to act like this. His hormone senses are skyrocketing.'**

It was at this moment that Kushina wished she had access to all his senses. **"Wait a minute. The only time this happens is when demons are around either a human or other demon in he-**Kushina's eyes bugged out of her head.

**(Real world)**

Sayuri came out of her shock when she saw Naruto stand up off the floor and make his way towards her. He was only wearing his boxers after Kakashi determined that he had a fever. Sayuri was charged with being his caretaker because Kakashi wasn't any good at taking care of the sick. (Due mostly to chronic lateness.) Sayuri couldn't help but notice his body as he made his way towards her prone form. He could smell the heat coming off of her.

Naruto moved his head up and she found herself staring into blue slitted eyes of a predator. They stared at her in hunger, as if he wanted to have her for lunch, but she also caught something else. Something that she had only seen in her many fan girls, the look of pure unbridled lust. She felt a shiver go up her spine just imagining the things that he was most likely going to do to her.

Then she felt fear at the sudden realization of what he was most likely to do to her. They were alone at the house. Zabuza and Haku were out training, Kakashi was guarding Tazuna while he finished the bridge, and Sakura followed Tsunami and Inari while they went shopping. That just left her with Naruto _alone_. What was he going to do to her? 'Somebody help me!'

She saw red and blue chakra swirling around him competing for dominance over the other. Both chakras started to take on a form as they clashed together and became the shape of a fox's head. Naruto suddenly stopped walking and fell to the ground clutching his throbbing head. He let out an ear shattering scream. Sayuri had to cover her ears due to the intensity of the horrid scream he unleashed every window in the house burst into a million pieces. Naruto's chakra receded and he collapsed to the ground.

**(Inside the seal)**

Kushina watched as the form of her son came into view. "Kaa-san what happened?" He asked.

She let out a breath and answered his question in a calm even tone. **"Sorry sochi-kun I forgot about the backlash effect releasing that seal would have on you. I half expected you to rape that girl. Most Hanyou's can't control themselves when they hit puberty."**

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head. He had He nearly raped somebody. He felt his hands start to shake. He felt tears start to come out of his eyes. He had almost committed the same act that was once committed to his Kaa-chan. "I-I'm a monster. I don't have a right to li-"

SMACK

Naruto stared at Kushina with his hand on his throbbing face. **"You are not a monster gaki! That was in no way your fault. I should have started letting your blood flow to hanyou blood slowly. You don't even know how to control your new powers. Never call yourself a monster again! You hear me? You are a Kitsune hanyou. You are the son of the most powerful demon in all of Makai and the most powerful man to **_**ever**_** come out of Konoha. Be proud of your heritage."**

"But I was going to rape somebody. That's just like those guys that did that to you."

Kushina let out a sigh. **"Naruto, first of all you will **_**never **_**be like them. You are too pure for that. That girl Sayuri was in heat. It's no surprise that you aren't able to handle it. You don't have the experience with dealing with it. If I was out of the seal you would have experienced it as a baby for every time I went into heat so you could get used to the aroma and not go crazy." **Kushina let out a sigh before continuing. "**You need to know some things before you wake up."**

"What sort of things?" Naruto then noticed something that he didn't before. His mother was completely naked! Kushina didn't notice his change in mood and continued to speak.

"**Well first of all you need to find an old friend of mine who lives in the forest of death. Then you need to ask him-"**

"Will you put some clothes on?" Naruto screamed looking away.

"**Why?" **She asked in a deadpan voice. **"You do realize that I have no control in your mindscape right? You are the one that controls everything here."**

"Didn't the clothes I gave you last time you know…STAY?"

"**Any altercations you make to the seal disappear once you leave, including clothes. Once You leave it disappears. So I figure why bother." **Naruto mumbled something that she didn't quite catch. **"What was that?"**

"I said a son shouldn't have to suffer through seeing his mother in her birthday suit. IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!"

"**I'll have you know many men demon **_**and **_**human would kill to see this lovely body."**

"There's a difference between them and me."

"**I know I know you're my son and it aint right yatta yatta yatta. Naruto demons don't have the same morals as humans. I have had more than one child in my thousand years of life."**

"That mean I have brothers and sisters?"

"**Yes but they won't hesitate to kill you given the chance."** She said in a serious voice

"What? WHY"

"**I was going to explain before you interrupted gaki!"**

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish. He scratched the back of his head and summoned more the same clothes that he summoned earlier. As soon as Kushina was dressed she started explaining everything.

"**First I need to explain things about Hanyou's. Hanyou's are basically the outcasts of society for both humans **_**and **_**demons. To be a hanyou is a curse. A hanyou relies on an artifact from their parent's body to keep their demon blood from running wild. I have had three other sons beside you that actually lived. I made four weapons using my teeth. The first sword is the Kira-Getsuei which has the ability to cut through five thousand demons. Next is the Hi-Arashi which has the ability to channel electricity, fire and wind chakra at once causing a storm of fire to rain down. Then there's the Jinsei no Ken It can save life unlike the others. You have to stand over someone close to dying and bring them back to life; it can also kill opponents without touching them. Just slash the air and it kills your opponent .The final blade, the one I made especially for you is the most powerful. I made this blade using the fires of Ameterasu and my own. It was cooled in the sea of Susanoo and blessed by Shinigami. This blade unlike the others was made by two of my fangs melted down and made in my personal forge by the best in all Makai. This sword is named Makai no Kikan. That sword is the most powerful of them all It could even kill me. I'll let you figure it out."**

"Ah that's not fair, plus where do I find this sword. And it's not like I train with swords mom. How am I supposed to use this one? Plus how am I going to find the damn thing!"

"**Relax Naru-chan we'll worry about that after we get back to Konoha, but for now you need to get out of here and back to the real world. We'll talk later."**

"Okay Kaa-chan talk to you later." Naruto and the clothes vanished at the same time.

**(Nami no Kuni Tazuna's house)**

Naruto woke up and looked around. Not a minute had passed in the real world. Sayuri was still backed into a corner shaking from what had transpired.

Naruto being the ever loveable idiot he is asked the first question that came to his mind. "Where's your henge teme?"

**Cliffhanger! Now seriously I need a beta reader to Help me write and edit. Anybody interested. Oh and WTF First Minato and now Kushina Oh well looks like we have to wait to see what's going through Kishimoto's head. Ja ne.**


	5. Heat and Explanations

Hello my loyal reader's this is the next installment of My Mother Is Kyuubi. ENJOY! Oh yeah me no own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Naruto and Sayuri stared at each other for a good minute examining each other. By now Sayuri's heart calmed down to bearable levels.

'Henge? What's he talking about? There's no way he can see through it, Fugaku checked. Not even members of the Hyuuga clan can see through it.' She thought to herself. 'Probably just being an idiot like usual.' She was snapped out of her musings when the source of her thoughts appeared right in her face. "AAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed falling back as naruto reached out to grab her. Now normally sayuri would have caught herself, but in Naruto's show of gentlemanly conduct he accidentally threw her off balance and she fel with him on top of her.

Opening her eyes to see two Azure blue eyes with slit pupils staring back at her. She slowly got entranced by his slit pupils as he stared down at her with a contemplative look on his face, not quite realising what happened to him. Realization struck and he suddenly sat up in a panic, straddling her waist. Just as he was about to get up she sat up and grabbed his ears. One thing to know about Sayuri Uchiha, she liked fluffy things. So much so that every time she saw something she had to pet it.

Naruto looked at his stoic friend's face. She looked stoic as usual, but he noticed a light shade of pink plastered across her face. He felt his pants tighten as she kept rubbing his sensitive ears. Naruto could swear he heard Kushina laughing inside his head, having had enough of that he swatted her hand away.

"Will you stop that?" The blonde hanyou shouted at the female Uchiha as he got off of the startled girl and stood up.

"What the hell!" She shouted standing up to look at the shorter hanyou.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She asked honestly confused.

"You know what! What's with you anyway teme?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you going around playing with people's ears anyway?" He screamed in indignation.

Sayuri looked down and mumbled something that sounded like 'curiousity'.

Naruto let out a sigh. Deciding to ignore the question for now he had another one to ask. "Where are the others anyway?"

She looked up and answered. "Tsunami and Sakura are out shopping, Zabuza is bar hopping. Haku and Kakashi are guarding the old man while he finishes his bridge. They should be done soon."

"Haku-Chan is helping?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"She said it is her way of repaying you for saving her life and Zabuza's twice."

"What do you mean twice? I only remember taking one lightning punch to the shoulder."

Sayuri let out a bitter chuckle at that. "Well you remember how Haku 'attacked' Zabuza and took him away?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well apparently she got one of her sendon needles mixed up with one coated in poison. You accidentally found a flower that she needed to form a cure while you were picking flowers with her."

"Jeez teme, when you say it like that it sounds like you're insinuating something."

"Well she _is_ kinda cute."

"Didn't know you swung that way teme."

"What you thought I was gay?" She asked hotly still not noticing that her henge fell a while ago.

"No I thought you were strait." The blonde replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't noticed that your henge dropped when I woke up the first time?" the blonde asked incredulously. Pointing down indicating her to look.

Sayuri looked down at her body and blushed. She let out a squeak, before shooting a glare at Naruto. "I'm just trying your Oiroke no jutsu dobe."

"OK there are two things wrong with that." He said standing up and walking towards her. "One, you wouldn't be caught dead using it since it would mean I had an idea that 'genius' like you thought it was worth imitating." Sayuri twitched at this. "And two you don't even know how to use it."

"What are you talking about dobe? It's just a Henge no Jutsu."

"See that's where your wrong teme. See it isn't a Henge. Sure they end on the same sign but it follows a different sequence. The true name of my jutsu isn't the Oiroke no jutsu it is the Junsui Tai no jutsu. See it truly transforms the user into that form as long as it's the same size or taller. Here let me show you, and don't turn on your magic eyes." He went through a sequence of handseals landing on the ram. "Henge." A puff of smoke enveloped him and he transformed into his Oiroke no jutsu form but with clothes on. "See, feel." 'She' said pointing to 'her' breasts. At Sayuri's incredulous look 'she' grabbed Sayuri's hand and forced her to touch.

Sayuri was surprised when her hand didn't go through like she thought it would. Instead she had a handful of breast. Her eyes widened and she took an experimental squeeze. Naruto squeaked. Sayuri could only think of one thing to say to that. "How?"

Naruto transformed back to normal and explained. "Well when we were practicing the Henge no Jutsu I broke into the library and searched through the library and found a book on the academy jutsu. Unfortunately the book was so old that the text was faded. I was able to get a couple of the hand signs and went from there."

Sayuri's eyes widened. 'With this jutsu it would be easier to pass off as a boy. I have to learn it.'

"Naruto I need to learn this." Sayuri said in her best authoritative tone of voice.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why should I teach it to you?"

Sayuri got angry. "How about the fact I saved your stupid ass from that crazy ice bitch, risking _my_ life in the process!"

"Ah but Sayuri-Chan I've been keeping your secret for about a year now." (I know he seems clever and a little intelligent but he is a Fox hanyou) "So have anything else to offer Sayuri-Chan."

Sayuri's eyes bulged out of their socket. There was no way he could have known that long. Why hadn't he told anybody? "Hn, yeah right dobe. If that's true then you would have let it slip ages ago."

"Ah but a prankster's greatest strength is deception." Naruto countered smoothly. "I may be the dobe of the class but there isn't one thing in Konoha that I don't know about. How do you think I pull off all those pranks successfully, _and_ escape a bunch of ninja?"

"Alright fine what do you want?" The dark haired girl asked folding her arms across her chest.

'What should I ask for? Hm I could ask for free access to the Uchiha scroll library, Nah people would get suspicious if they saw me doing an Uchiha jutsu. I could ask for her to henge and pose to sell to her fangirls. No I don't wanna get mugged by all those fangirls. Hm. Man I wish I could talk to Kaa-San Maybe she would have an idea.'

"You rang?" Kushina's voice sounded in his head.

"ACK!" Naruto screamed.

"Something startle you dobe?" Sayuri asked with her famous Uchiha smirk.

"I-it's nothing." Answered the blonde hanyou, 'Kaa-San what the hell? You can talk to me?' He heard laughter inside his head.

"All bijuu can talk to their hosts if they wish it. At least that's what my siblings said. That way their hosts don't have to go into their mindscape during battle in order to ask for chakra. I have had brief flashes of your memory and I say you ask her to help you in taijutsu, because yours sucks."

'Hey!'

"Well it's true Naru-chan. Who taught you that style anyway?"

'Mizuki-Sensei.'

"Well that explains it then. The teme must have sabotaged you from the beginning. Now you have a chance to fill in one hole in your ninja studies. Plus I can see how your body moves to teach you proper Kenjutsu. Now ask for her to be your sparring partner, before I give you the worst headache of your life!"

'Fine.' Naruto then brought his focus to Sayuri who was giving him a weird look. "What?"

"You were staring out into space just now. I thought it was weird."

"Sorry I was thinking what I could trade my transformation jutsu for."

"Come up with anything?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Yep." The blonde asked with a smile on his face. "Would you mind being my sparring partner? And maybe giving me tips to improve my style?"

"I _may_ know enough to help you improve a little bit, but if your asking for my clan Jutsu you can forget it. Why are you asking anyway?"

"You've seen my Taijutsu. Basically I need help. Know anybody that can help me if you can't?"

"I said i wouldn't train you in Uchiha style, that doesn't mean I can't help you improve your own."

Sayuri and Naruto suddenly heard someone coming up the stairs at a leisurely pace. Sayuri quickly placed her henge on and pushed Naruto onto the bed. "Play dead." She said forcefully.

"Hey I'm not a-"Whatever he was going to say was muffled by her hand over his mouth.

The door opened and in walked Kakashi. He waved over to them. "Yo." He said cheerfully with his famous 'eye smile.' "Has he woken up yet?" The Jonin asked?

"No." The henged Uchiha answered.

The Jonin frowned. "Well when he does put this on him." Kakashi tossed a sealing tag to the girl and left.

As soon as Kakashi left Naruto sprang up. "What the hell Teme!" only to be meet with a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dobe!" An irritated 'Sasuke' answered. "Kakashi thinks you've been possessed by a demon, so he left a shadow clone here to keep an eye on you."

Naruto tore her hand away from the Uchiha. "What! Why?"

"Gee I don't know. Could it be _these_?" She asked rubbing his ears again.

"Can you quit that?" The blond asked. 'Kaa-San what's wrong with me?'

"…"

'Kaa-San'

"…"

'Kaa-San!'

"... Oooh Minato you're so good at that." Kushina mumbled.

'KAA-SAN!'

"Wha-oh Naru-chan I was having such a nice dream. Your father just finished giving me a back rub and then we were just about to-

'I DON'T WANNA KNOW!' The blonde shouted out, inside his head. 'Can you tell me why I feel funny when Sayuri rubs my ears?'

"Naru-Chan Hanyou ears are VERY sensitive, just as sensitive as when you rub a girls boobs. So are demon ears for that matter. Why My first human mate used to like to-"

'I don't wanna hear it!' Naruto shouted back. 'Wait what do you mean by _first_ human mate?'

"Naruto with how old I am do you really think that Minato was the first human outside of my rapes that I've been with? Don't answer that. I have been with a few others and have had one other Hanyou besides you."

"Then should you have made another sword if I have three brothers that are full demons and a hanyou brother?" He didn't realize he asked the question out loud.

"Honey you said that out loud, and to answer your question he died before I could give it to him so it's yours by right of inheritance."

Naruto turned his attention to 'Sasuke' who was looking at him strangely. "Who are you talking to?" 'He' asked.

"Nobody teme."

"Well ok then." 'He' said and went back to rubbing his ears.

"STOP DOING THAT!" The hanyou shouted out. "Do you have _any _idea what you're doing to me?"

"No, so why don't you _tell_ me."

"I'll do you one better I'll _show_ you." He then reached into the henge forcibly dispelling it and grabbed her left breast. "It probably feels something like this." He said squeezing her breast gently earning a squeak from the Uchiha.

She swatted his hand away. "Don't do that! What are you some kinda pervert?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"I didn't know! What's your excuse?"

"I was trying to make a point." Naruto shot back Getting to his feet, Sayuri joining him. Their faces were inches apart.

"You could've told me instead of being a pervert and groping me!"

"Yeah, like you didn't enjoy it." Naruto retorted looking away and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah like you know _anything _about what a girl enjoys!"

"Bet I know a lot more then you do teme!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine! I will!" Naruto then smashed his lips to hers.

Sayuri's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what Naruto was doing to her. Even more surprising was that she kinda liked it. Naruto was stealing yet _another_ kiss from her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his hands around her waist, similar thoughts going through his mind.

They broke the kiss in order to breathe. Panting the two genins thoughts were able to catch up with them. When it did their eyes widened considerably.

"What the hell!" Sayuri shrieked.

'Um mom? Can you explain?'

"The girl is still in heat, dummy. That and you aren't used to your body so your hormones are going crazy. You demonic instincts are telling you to mate basically."

'Huh?'

"You heard me. Now I suggest you get away from her before your demonic blood takes over and you rape her."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Gotta go seeya teme!" Naruto shouted then jumped out the window and ran into the forest.

"Naruto get back here!" Sayuri shouted out the window, having changed back after Naruto jumped out the window. She charged out the window after the blonde hanyou. Kakashi having heard her shout followed.

Naruto had one advantage over his pursuers. He was a Kitsune hanyou whose idea of fun was terrorizing ANBU. At six years old he put itching powder in all of their laundry. At nine he became a true terror when he successfully planted bombs of exploding cheese, in the locker room. The ANBU gave up on trying catching him after he led a group of them through an all female bath house that happened to be occupied by one Anko Mitarashi. Suffice to say there was a lot of screaming and pain. After that only the most stupid of the ANBU would take up the job of catching him. Naruto ran barely taking notice a head of pink hair coming up.

Sayuri wasn't able to keep up with the hanyou as he ran across the pier, that lead from Tazuna's house to the town that they lived in. (I doubt that what we saw in canon is the whole COUNTRY of wave, Maybe the capital, but the country? No.) Kakashi was right on her heels.

Naruto jumped over Sakura on the way. He then leapt into a tree and started tree hopping. He then sped up into town passing by people unnoticed as he jumped rooftop to rooftop.

(With Sayuri)

Sayuri ran past Sakura, barely missing the pink haired girl as she ran by.

"Damn he's fast." Sayuri muttered in agitation. "There's no way I can catch him." Then a thought struck her. "Since when has the dobe been faster than me?"

She was interrupted from her musings by her chronically late sensei. "Maybe he's been holding back?" Sayuri shrieked and whirled around to see Kakashi reading his book standing beside Sakura who had ran after them after they ran by her.

"Don't do that!" She yelled at him. "And is this really a good time to be reading your porn?"

"Sorry you say something?"

Sayuri and Sakura developed tics on their foreheads. One for being ignored and the other from just finding out her sensei was reading porn. (Naruto found out at the Chunin exams that it was porn. So I assume Sakura found out during the time skip.)

Sakura made her way to punch him, but he just dodged. His nose still buried in his book. "Ma. Be nice Sakura-Chan."

"Can it!"

"Don't look now but is Sasuke over there without a shirt on?" Sakura turned around with hearts in her eyes only to see a shirtless Sasuke scarecrow with its tongue sticking out.

(With Naruto)

Naruto ran until he couldn't run anymore. He stopped at a bar, and deciding he had better to hide walked in after casting a quick 'Henge'.

Music was playing as couples swayed to the music. Naruto cast a quick jutsu to disguise the fact that he was a hanyou and walked over to the bar serving drinks.

"Hey brat!" a voice shouted over the music. Naruto turned to see the demon of the mist waving him over, not having anything better to do he walked over and sat down beside him. "So you're finally up."

"No I'm back at the house still asleep." Naruto deadpanned. He then looked around and saw many of the patrons of the bar had a haze of some sort around them. He was brought out of his musings by Zabuza's response.

"Watch it gaki. I may be young by demon standards but you're practically still in diapers." Zabuza said with a visible tick. He couldn't help but notice the visible flinch that was Naruto's response to the word demon. "Oi what's wrong? You been hiding in a human village under a suppressor seal and you didn't know?" At Naruto's silence he let out a sigh. "You have got to be kidding me...Seriously? Why the hell didn't you know? Your parents not tell you?"

"First of all I'm a hanyou and to answer your question my mother is sealed in my gut! Which I didn't even know was in there until right before I graduated you no eyebrow douche bag!" He would have continued had Zabuza not clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud gaki! This bar serves humans too. Don't know what would happen if you let it slip." Zabuza let out a sigh. "Look kid. Most humans don't know about demons besides the bijuu. If they did they would be trying to exterminate us. You see that haze over some of the people here?" Without waiting for an answer he continued. "The haze is caused by an artifact that disguises us as human. If we didn't have it then we would have more _demonic_ features. It is easy to tell a demon when he or she is in their human form if you know what to look for. The Inuzuka clan from your home village are descendants from a powerful dog demon that fell in love with a human. By the way where is yours? Even hanyou have to have one unless they are shape shifters."

"I created a jutsu that allows me to shape shift."

"Ah you must be a Kitsune then." At his questioning look he elaborated. "Kitsune are geniuses when it comes to deception and illusion."

"But I suck at Genjutsu."

Zabuza poured some Saki into a glass and handed it to Naruto. "Kitsune have no chance at learning Genjutsu. It-"

"But you just said they were masters of illusion." At Zabuza's glare he shut up and quickly downed the cup of Saki. It burned going down and he had to force himself not to cough.

Zabuza cleared his throat. "As I was saying Genjutsu is too simple for Kitsune to grasp." At his questioning look he elaborated. "Kitsune are not able to see the Genjutsu. Therefore they are not able to see what they need to do. Their mind simply breaks it before it can even register to them."

"Oh."

"So anyway brat what brings ya here?"

"Ran into a girl that was in heat so I high-tailed it."

"Why the hell would you do that for? That was your key to some good times."

"Because." Naruto answered with a drawl. "First of all it would be _rape._ I don't need that on my conciounse. Second of all she is my age, she doesn't need to be a mother right now. Plus the pregnancy would most likely kill her cause her hips aren't wide enough yet to sustain child-birth. And the final reason is that I don't love her!"

"Ah I gotcha."

"Yeah so no magic healing thingy that we seem to share, and I've already killed enough for one mission thank you very much." he paused for a second, "By the way why did you take a week to heal? Shouldn't you have healed faster?"

"That's simple." Zabuza said then he pulled a chain out of his pocket. "This is what our kind likes to call a chakra weight." He poured another shot for Naruto and handed it to him. "What this little baby does is suppress demonic yokai and disguises the remaining yokai as chakra."

"Then why didn't you release it during your fight with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because then the Dark Assemblywould have me executed."

"What's that?"

"Basically they have ruled over the demons ever since most of the Bijuu have been sealed into containers. They work directly under the Bijuu. They are all ranging from S class to SSS-class. The bijuu are beyond that in the X category with Kyuubi no Kitsune being ranked triple XXX-class and the Shukaku scratching the surface of X-class. I am a C-class Demon which is around Jonin level. Not yet strong enough to seal off my power but still suppress it a little and it also seals my appearance away."

"So Kakashi defeated a real demon?" Naruto asked in surprise. 'So Kaa-Chan anything else you forgot to mention?'

"Well sorry I was planning on waiting until you got back to the village to explain all this."

'And what if Kakashi-sensei managed to seal my demon side?'

"That is completely impossible." Naruto sent the mental interpretation of a questioning glance. "Those seals only work on Jinchuuriki. You would still have your ears and demonic chakra even without me being inside you."

"So gaki, if you're a hanyou then where is your parent's fang? You need that in order to quell your bloodlust you know."

'Kaa-chan?' Naruto asked taking a drink of some more Saki.

"It's in the land of the dead where my former mate's tomb is where it is guarded by my most loyal and bloodthirsty servants."

Naruto spit his drink out soaking the bartender in his backwash as he walked by. He did not look pleased by this and sent the hanyou a dirty look. Naruto smiled sheepishly at him scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."

'What the hell!' Naruto shouted in his head.

"Well I meant for you to get it when you were older and more trained. It's not my fault that there's a crazed snake-teme caused me to attack. How was I supposed to know that this would happen?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "Fair point." He mumbled.

"What was that brat?" Zabuza asked successfully snapping him out of his musings.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About?"

"None of your business teme! Dattebayo!"

(Inside the seal)

"WHAT THE HELL! The one thing he inherits from me is the verbal tick?" Kushina shrieked.

(With Naruto)

"Watch it brat! I don't have to tell you this crap. So your mother's our queen huh?"

"And how d'ya figure that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Simple really-" Naruto leaned to hear what he said next. "You said that you're mother was sealed inside you. You're from Konoha and the only demon attack was our queen's, although I have no idea why she attacked, especially when her lover was the forth."

"How did you figure _that _out?"

"Heeellllooooo! You look just like him. It's fucking obvious! How can somebody _not_ know?" He laughed then took the sake bottle to his mouth and drank straight from it. "I've never been to Konoha. Tell me, do they really sculpt giant heads into the monument?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah..." He was starting to feel a _little _buzzed.

They turned their heads to see Haku walk in with an angry look on her face. "Where the hell is Zabuza-sama?" everybody pointed their hands to the cowering man sitting beside Naruto. Naruto himself had a confused look on his face.

"What's with Haku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's her time of the month."

Naruto became noticeably pale. He looked at the feared demon of the mist and saw the man in the fetal position sucking on his thumb. "For the record I kinda skipped out on guarding the old man with her."

Naruto quickly jumped behind the bar where the still irate bartender was. Zabuza tried to follow but was stopped by the irate Haku when she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I was just going to-"

"You know you are _supposed_ to be at the bridge. It's your turn to watch that old drunk and you don't need to be plastered. Now give me that."

"B-but-"

"No buts, and Naruto if you don't come out from behind the bar in two minutes you are going to feel what it's like to be castrated with a rusty spoon. You're supposed to be in bed. Not getting free booze from Zabuza-sama."

Naruto gulped and rose from behind the counter to see the kunoichi staring at him with unmatched fury. "Now get back to bed. Zabuza-sama if I catch you here again on your shift you won't be able to run far enough to escape. Now do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." The two trembling men said at the same time.

"Good. Now go!"

Naruto and Zabuza ran off to escape the angry kunoichi.

"Hey Zabuza-san?"

"Yea kid?"

"Women are scary."

"And don't you forget it!" Kushina shouted in a cheerful voice.

Unknown to the two fleeing demons (or hanyou in Naruto's case) they were being watched by a mysterious person standing upon a tree. Shadow's obscured his face. The only part visible was his red eyes with a slit pupil.


	6. sorry

**Hey, I've decided to rewrite this story since I find it not good enough. So expect the rewrite soon.**


End file.
